dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreamworks School of Dragons Wikia
School of Dragons is a virtual MMORPG game produced by JumpStart Games based on DreamWorks' hit movies How to Train Your Dragon and How to Train Your Dragon 2. Released on July 17, 2013, School of Dragons holds a world full of creativity and exploration packed with bountiful quests and adventures that enable players to raise, bond with, and train their dragons. They can fly through vast lands with their dragons, race them against other competitors, or dive into a science-filled world where there is always more to be discovered! Featuring the most advanced online and mobile gaming technology, School of Dragons delivers immersive, fun 3D adventure learning games for kids on the devices they use most in environments that parents have come to trust. razowhip axe poster.png|New Equipment: Razorwhip Axe|link=Battle Equipment hobg titan poster.png|New Titan: Hobgobbler|link=Hobgobbler SoD-deathgripper_equipment.jpg|New Equipment: Deathgripper Dragon Armor and Axe|link=Battle Equipment Sod winter is here.jpg|Snow has been added to several locations!|link=:Category:Locations ttimberj poster.png|New Titan: Timberjack|link=Timberjack If you are considering if you want to join the game at all, go to the School of Dragon introductory page to learn more about the game. Are you a new player? Did you just started the game and don't know how to play? Check the How to Play page and visit both Guides and Gameplay to learn about the basis of School of Dragons. You also check on: In the game there are currently Dragon species (plus sub-species Variants), of which have a Titan stage. Toothless the Night Fury and the Light Fury are only available to members who buy a membership of three months or longer and is only usable while a player's membership is active. A full list of dragons can be found here and a comparison of their stats is located here. Taking care of your dragon: check the Dragons general information to learn about energy and happiness bar, how to increase your dragon's happiness and how to increase the dragon's energy. Learn more about key features of the game: *Quest List: A complete chart and list of core quests, each with its own page with a more in-depth information; *Stable Missions: Requirements, success odds by dragon species, and reward information; *Achievements and UDT Achievements: The difference between them and the requirements to get them; Other minigames: This wiki still needs expansion and improvement, check How to Contribute to know how you can help to grow the Wiki! If you have any questions, you can contact the Wikia Admins. Here we'll list recent glitches and bugs reported in game, that heavily affect your gameplay. We advice to not do the quests involved until they are fixed. *The new Dreadfall and Snoggletog events are causing server overloads. Expect being logged out of the game frequently, lags and in general unstable game, especially on Weekends. *'Johann the trader has ben removed from the game' with update 3.0. Many quests that involved him have been fixed, but some haven't. For example, Call of the Death Song expansion. We advice players to wait a few days before attempting quests that have dialogues from Johann. Workaround: Joahnn can still be found in The Ship Graveyard *'The Dragon List can appear disorganized at random' and will continue to randomize the order each time the player reopens the game. Workaround: Reinstalling the game seems to fix it. How many Night Lights have you obtained? 0 1 2 All 3 What is your favorite Night Light? Dart Pouncer Ruffrunner SALES *'Wrath of Stormheart' is at 36% Discount: 800 (?? for members) LIMITED ITEMS None at the moment. NEW ITEMS Items recently introduced will appear here for about one-two weeks. Its stay increases if it's an item introduced with an Update. *Tier 1 Razorwhip Epic Axe for 550 (440 Gems for members); This is NOT an official Wiki made by nor involving the official School of Dragons' team, this is a FANMADE Wiki built and made by players in hopes that we can give as much information, guides and tips about this game as possible. If you want to contact the official admins please check the page Contacting the game admins. *School Of Dragons Official Site *How To Train Your Dragon Official Site Category:Browse